


His Name Was Bay And He Came From The Sea...

by orphan_account



Series: My Special Family by Sofia Stilinski-Hale [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, F/M, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mermaids/Mermans, Pack Dad Derek, Pack Mom Stiles, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott McCall is a Ray of Sunshine, Scott is a Vet, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek become parents the way only they can... </p>
<p>By finding a hurt little merman on the beach and adopting him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Name Was Bay And He Came From The Sea...

“Never had she danced so beautifully; the sharp knives cut her feet, but she did not feel it, for the pain in her heart was far greater.” ― Hans Christian Andersen, The Little Mermaid

 

 

His name was Bay and he came from the sea. 

Well, 'washed-up on the beach' might be a more accurate description. He'd had no family then, he'd lost them all to the nets of fisherman, scary monsters and the hungry mouths of predators. And he was dying himself. There was a ghastly wound in his gut, so deep that you could see the shine of his entrails at the right angle. The ever-growing puddle of seawater around him was primarily diluted blood. And he very likely would've died on that beach, if fate hadn't been looking out for him that day. Because that very night happened to be the predetermined 'Pack-night' for the McCall-Hale Pack. And one Stiles Stilinski had unknowingly suggested a beach party on a fairly secluded part of the shoreline, the very part that held Bay's little body. The child's still-form, softly cradled by a host of shallow waves on the sand. 

The little merman heard the strange voices before he saw their owners, and he fitfully struggled to right himself and get back into the waves, but to no avail. His long tail twitched and gleamed like a too-bright penny and his little webbed hands clawed at the blood-damp sand around him as the voices drew ever closer, hastily picking up in speed once they caught scent of the blood. He was making high pitched guttural sounds in the back of his throat, not wanting to copy the odd tongue of the voices. But feeling compelled to do so anyway. He shut his eyes, and awaited death as impossibly crimson blood oozed from his tiny body. 

The last thing he'd expected was a gentle hand on his shiny sun-kissed hair and the comforting sounds that surrounded him. 

"Hey little one, don't cry...shush, shush. Don't worry we'll make sure you're okay. SCOTT CAN YOU GET OVER HERE PLEASE?!?" 

"I'm here, I'm here....oh, fuck." 

"Scott!" 

"What?! I didn't know mermaids were real!" 

"Actually, merman." 

"Whoa...really? How can you tell?" 

"Scott, Stiles...if you don't mind could you talk about the baby's genitals at a time when he is not BLEEDING TO DEATH?!?" 

"Shit. Right, okay." 

There was a pair of glowing red eyes, hovering over his own blue-green ones and the child screeched in alarm, flailing his tail and arms frantically. His body working on instinct alone, the stench of predator-eat filling his gills and he screeched again, prompting more blood to pour from his wounded belly. Then all of a sudden there were soft hands on his own and the glowing eyes were replaced with cinnamon colored ones. The cinnamon-eyed voice was whispering soft nothings to him as another pair of hands tended to his abdomen. Something firm was pressed onto the tender mutilated flesh and Bay whined pitifully, turning his head and pressed it into the cinnamon-eyed creature's body. The creature froze in surprise, but then began to run it's soft hands through the little merman's blonde hair. 

"Okay, so I've staunched the bleeding, but we need to get him out of the water so I can stitch up the wound and clean it out properly." 

Bay's cinnamon-eyed pillow stopped it's ministrations for a moment, only to raise it's head and snark the another creature in uneasy tones. "Uh, Scott. Not that I'm challenging your vet skills or anything...but shouldn't we keep the sea-creature in the sea?" 

"I can't stitch it up in the ocean! The light's bad here as it is and getting worse! How do you expect me to stitch when can't tell where the skin stops and the scales begin?! There's a reason people don't bring goldfish to the the vet!" 

"Fine, fine! But what if removing it from the ocean kills it?!" 

When Stiles' frantic question was met by nothing but glowing eyed glares, he just sighed and leaned towards the scared little merman again. With the help of a scowly Derek, they managed to gently scoot the little creature out of the water and onto drier sand. The change that followed, was instant. Bay gasped wetly, his gills flayed open desperately and his lips began to turn blue. Stiles was about to scream for Erica and Boyd to grab some buckets from the jeep, when the little boy's penny-bright tail began to melt away, inch by inch...until it was replaced by a pair of human legs. The boy's gills melded with each over and closed up into his skin as Bay took his first gulp of fresh air. His belly was still weeping blood. But he looked for all intents and purposes, like a naked five year old human boy. With an enormous stomach wound. 

Bay looked in unabashed wonder at his glistening human legs and web-less fingers. He looked just like the creatures that surrounded him. The cinnamon-eyed one, Stiles, was looking at him in awe and for the first time, the little mer-boy could really take stock of the beings around him. The shy one with soft eyes and beige curls wrapped a towel around his shoulders and then the scowly one with concerned eyes scooped him up gently, mindful of his stomach wound. Bay twirled his web-less fingers into the thing's tight shirt and buried his face in the crook of its neck. Smelling nothing but the blissful scent of musk and aftershave, not like the salty one that he was accustomed too. He let out a small hum of contentment, all the pain from his body seemed to ebb away. Even though droplets of blood were still starkly apparent as they dripped from his body. 

"Okay Der, just get the kid in the jeep and we'll stitch him up at the clinic. But remember to keep pressure on the wound!" 

"Uh, Scott...buddy? Look down." 

"What?...Aw, Geez! Allison's gonna kill me!!" 

"See Scott, this is why you don't wear nice things to the beach. Like your wedding ring." 

Derek calmly ignored Scott's whines that his six-months-pregnant wife was going to kill him when she came back from her trip with her Dad, and instead focused on getting the injured little merman into Stiles' shitty jeep. Erica and Boyd sidled into the backseat after them, and Isaac after that. Scott slid into the passenger seat and Stiles, Derek's husband of two years, got into the front. 

Bay snuggled even closer to the firm chest of his scowly pillow, and thought of happy things. Of the sea and cuttlefish and swimming so fast he flew. He practiced wiggling his toes a few times, mesmerized by the way they seemed to move individually. And even spoke softly in his native tongue, whispering descriptions of pretty sea-glass and coral reefs he'd seen in his few trips outside of the boundaries. Even though scowly pillow didn't seem to notice. He even managed to link his mother's stories of Land-dwellers called 'Humans' to the creatures he saw before him. These humans smelled strange though, like shark. But they didn't seem bad, not like the humans his mother had told him about. The ones with killer nets and scary loud monsters that swam on the ocean and shredded whatever they touched. He'd even seen a monster with his own eyes before, the day his mother was killed. 

Bay whimpered and closed his eyes tighter. Not wanting to remember. 

By the time the jeep pulled into the clinic, Bay was pale and lethargic, and Scott took one look at the child before ordering that they needed to get inside that very instant. Derek was happy to oblige and the betas followed him without comment. Scott quickly unlocked the double doors and Stiles kept sending concerned furtive looks at the mer-boy in Derek's arms. But the moment Derek had to put Bay down on the cold exam table. The child refused to let go, clinging to Derek with all his might and hissing every time somebody tried to remove him. So the stitches were administered while Bay was balanced precariously on Derek's stiff lap. The werewolf absorbing any fraction of pain the second it appeared. 

After the wound was disinfected, bandaged, and stitched up. The McCall-Hale Pack was faced with a dilemma. What were they going to do with the kid? Derek scowled and looked down at the helpless little mer-boy in his arms, before meeting Scott's confused gaze, but before he could say anything...Stiles' eyes widened. 

"Oh no! I know that look! That's your 'I'm-about-to-do-something-crazy-and-give-my-husband-heart-palpitations' look." 

Derek simply looked at his husband with a blank expression.

"We have to take him Stiles. He's ours." 

"WHAT?!"

"We've talked about kids before. You said you wanted them. So...now we have one." 

He just blinked and shrugged like it was the simplest thing in the world and that Stiles was being the irrational one. Stiles! 

"No, we most certainly do not have one! That's a mer-kid Der! It needs to go back in the ocean with it's family." 

"He." Scott tried to supply helpfully, only to shrink away at the terrifying glares he was sent. 

Bay himself watched the entire fight silently, eyes wide with shock and comprehension. He knew that all merfolk had the all-knowing gift of languages, but he'd never felt it himself. The instantaneous comprehension of a foreign language. It was purely dumbfounding. But when they mentioned having a family, he found his voice and spoke words he understood but that still felt awkward and ungainly on his lips. 

"No." He warbled, commanding the shocked attention of every person in the room. "I have no family." His tone was light and airy and yet jagged like the most deadly sea-glass. Every occupant gawked at him for a moment, before Stiles managed to ask another question. 

"Okay, buddy. Okay. Can you tell me your name?" 

The mer-child made a quick series of clicks and guttural noises in the back of his throat. And when the humans stared at him blankly and without comprehension, he quickly spoke again. "Call me Bay." 

Then it was Scott's turn to speak, "Hi Bay, it's nice to meet you. I'm Scott. And that's a pretty bad cut on your tummy. Can you tell me what happened?" A look of fear quickly raced across the child's face and he whimpered lightly, turning his head and burying it in Derek's chest before mumbling his answer. 

"Scary Bull-shark." 

Derek gently raised a hand to run through the child's soft golden locks, and the little boy hummed in contentment. "Would you like Stiles and I to take care of you here?" The werewolf ignored the half-hearted glare that Stiles sent his way, instead focusing all of his attention on the little boy in his arms and the sadness that crossed the child's face. "No swimming anymore?" The little boy whimpered, looking up at Derek with a pair of megawatt puppy eyes. The werewolf quickly shook his head, telling the little mer-boy he could swim whenever he wanted. A wide grin spread across the mer-child's face and he looked over at Stiles with the same look, "No sharks?"

Stiles sighed, he was a sucker for puppy-dog eyes and the kid was really cute and needed somewhere to stay and gah! 

"Nope, buddy. No sharks here." 

The human sidled forwards and pressed a soft kiss to the little mer's forehead. He was screwed. Oh God. He was a Dad. A DAD!! Oh shit...he needed to call his own Dad. Fuck. Terrible thoughts instantly raced through his head. God he was going to fuck this up so bad! He was going to accidentally posion the kid, or not be as comforting as Derek. And he was no where near as strong! What if he couldn't protect his own son??!!! Stiles was pretty near to either passing out or having a panic attack, when he looked up and saw Derek looking at Bay with all the love in the world. He began to get a strange sweet and warm bubbly feeling in his chest. His husband was a werewolf and his new son was a merman. A merman! 

Wow...all they needed was a vampire kid and he'd have a full set.


End file.
